


Rage X and X Dispair

by Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu



Series: GOD AWFUL Hunter x Hunter pairings [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A random idea that might not get finished, Angst, Experiments, Multi, Verbal Abuse, abusive families, but not onesided ;D, dont be offended, enjoy killua while you can >:D, i see you rolling those eyes, i think, lots of despair :/, non-transgender alluka, onesided cankillu, onesided hisogon, onesided illukillu, onesided leopika, the allukillu was only in the past, tonpa sees all, transgender kalluto, zoldycks are mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/pseuds/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to try to write myself out of shipping this. Together we can cure this disease.<br/>No one asked for this, but HERE. IT. COMES.<br/>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>></p>
<p>His body was heavy with the weight of a dark aura and suppressed emotions.<br/>He couldn't bring himself to feel anything as he repeatedly pressed into its skull.<br/>It wouldn't crack.<br/>If he could just feel it snap then he would know that all of his troubles have come to an end.<br/>Well, that's not how it turned out and now Gon is stuck with a new pet "kitten" that he neither wants nor cares for.<br/>Mix in some tragedy and the fact that he can't be around Pitou for more than 3 seconds without feeling the urge to kill her, and you get the source of Gon's current problems. OMG WHAT"S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!........Is what I hope you're asking yourself right now.</p>
<p>This is literally the second fanfic I've ever written so sorry if anything is slightly off or OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage X and X Dispair

He didn't care if this was the end. What was the point in continuing on like this anyways. He felt a little different now. Maybe a little.....heavier? It wasn't just his body though. A thick, dark aura hung around him that weighed almost as much as his current emotions. He felt rage. He felt despair. He didn't quite know what to do with himself. If he didn't know what to do with himself, what was he doing right now though? Did it matter? It felt terrible, but it couldn't be stopped.

Gon's fist, bloodied from countless punches, connected with the insect's head over and over. This wasn't solving anything, but why couldn't he stop? It was like someone had cut the only wire remaining of his sanity and understanding. _Am I having a nightmare?_ _No. This feels too real_.

Gon heard the rustle of the fragile leaves shacking violently on the trees as a familiar presence jumped out of their shadows. The ever so calming presence of a once in a lifetime true best friend had no effect on him now. He raised his fist, covered in the blue life that flowed from his enemy, for the finishing blow. There was a gasp, a burst of air, a snap, and a crunch. Not long after, Killua lay there on the ground decorated in a bright red pool of despair and desperation. The crunching, the snapping, the **breaking** , was the most satisfying thing Gon had ever felt. It was satisfying, yet he still wasn't satisfied. Was that even possible? This surely wasn't anything like how Kite had been. Yet it was enough for him, until he looked down.

The moment he saw red instead of blue, he regretted any satisfaction he felt out of the feeling. Killua, the most precious person to him. Killua, the only one in the world who knew what he was going through. Killua, his only best friend. He was dead now. _It's all my faul.... ha..what? No it's Pitou's_ _fault that I'm here in the first place._ Gon began to feel light headed. Normally that would be a bad thing but he felt like he was finally waking up. The fog rolling in his brain felt like something that belonged there. I guess maybe, it's no one's fault. Maybe this was unavoidable... He finally felt awake, but the current state of his body was no place for a healthy mind, so he finally gave out. He was finally back to himself. Was this what Killua was trying to do?

When Gon awoke, He was staring at a painfully white ceiling in a closed off room. There was a hand touching his. It was small and gentle. He looked up to see who the hand belonged to. It was a girl that he had never seen before. She had long black hair and pale blue eyes that sparkled with her tears as she sat there and cried next to Gon. She seemed to be a few years younger than Gon. Her pale skin combined with those eyes almost reminded him of Killua. _Oh.....Killua......._

He could already feel some tears creeping there way past his eyes, but he was determined not to cry. Before he could cry he needed to find a way to make up for all the mean things he had said and done to Killua beforehand. He was sure that that was what he would have wanted. The first thing he needed to do though was get out of this place.  Before Gon could open his mouth to ask the mysterious girl who she was, she started speaking. " You're Killua's friend right? Don't worry Gon I fixed you up.", she said with a heartbroken smile.  "Huh? You know me?", Gon asked, confused.

"Of course! I know everything about big brother! That includes his friends! I did only recently find out about you though. It's a long story, but we have to get you out of here!"

"Wait, you're **killua's** sister? I didn't know he had one!"

"The one and only! But we need to go! I waited for you to wake up but we can't wait anymore, he's coming! And he's mad! He's **_scary_** when you make him mad..."

"Who, Who's coming?"

" _ **Illumi**_ , he's my brother.", the girl said in a fearful tone.

"No, Not him. I'm staying! I'll deal with that bastard myself."

"It's too dangerous!"

Gon was getting a little angry. He didn't want to get like this with a seemingly normal member of Killua's family, especially after what just happened, but it was hard to hold himself back.

"Don't you know how much Killua hates that guy?! Getting rid of him is what he would have wanted! Can't you think of him?"

For a second, as Gon almost yelled, he saw a look of fear and shame cross the young girl's face.

"I think I know better questions to be asking, but we'll save that for later. Please just listen to me!"

"Nope, I'm waiting", Gon said stubbornly as he stuck his chin in the air.

The dark aura didn't give them the luxury of being slowly exposed to it's insanity inducing darkness. It hit them all at once. The weight of Illumi's rage and despair. It was at the moment he felt it that Gon knew he was an idiot. He grabbed the girl's hand and ran. He realized that he had never asked her name. Oh well, it could wait until they got the hell away from that psycho. They were now some distance away, and finally, when he no longer felt the heavy presence he spoke up. " Tell me the story. Why are you here? How do you know me?

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, I know but next chapter is going to be Alluka's story.  
> Also, I know most people consider Alluka to be a girl, but I don't seeing as Killua was the only one referring to him as a girl and he doesn't refer to himself as one way or the other. He doesn't complain when people use he so I honestly think Alluka just doesn't give a fuck.  
> Also are you ready for the GON AND PITOU next chapter?????   
> I know I am.  
> This chapter was setup mainly.   
> Poor Pitou is going going to be so confused with no Meruem to protect ;_;


End file.
